


Why

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's father calls to tell him he's in town, but tells him he's busy. Tony finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: A long ago there was someone of LJ who requested a story where Senior was spending time with McGee and I wanted to write one.

Why

Anthony DiNozzo walked away from the ice cream shop that he had just been in. Taking his ice cream to the park he sat down and ate it while looking around. He liked to watch people and to see where they might be going when suddenly he saw two people who he knew. His father called him a couple of days ago telling him that while he was in the area that he was too busy to see him. He watched as his father and his teammate McGee talk to each other and suddenly they started laughing. He sat there in shock and silence. He couldn't believe his eyes here was his father who didn't have time for him, but he had been what looked like time with McGee. It looked like they spent time with each other because of the easy way they were talking to each other and laughing. His father had never laughed with him not even when he was trying to get his father to laugh. He had only talked to him when he wanted something, or to tell him that he was worthless, or telling him that he was going to end up in the gutter. He hated hearing those words and because of that he had a lot of self confidence issues. Oh, he played at being confident, but the word is he played.

The two had never seen him as they walked around the park. He watched as his father patted McGee's back. His father never did that to him. There was another difference the only time that his father touched him was to hit him and that was only sometimes. The only time he touched him as an adult was when he said I love you, but right now he doubted even that. What was so different from him to McGee. Why would he want to spend time with McGee and not him? He didn't understand it. He knew that McGee was better at computers than he could ever be. He knew that he was also smarter than he was because he had gone to MIT and John Hopkins and all he ever went to was OSU.

Maybe his father wanted a better son than what he had. Could that be? He watched as his father get into his car and then McGee get into his own car and drive away. Suddenly he felt the ice cream melt on his hand. He looked at the melting mess and quickly cleaned up. He threw his ice cream into the garbage can not even feeling like finishing his tasty treat. He was devastated and didn't know what to think. He stood there for a minute more and then took off to his own car.

He let himself into his apartment and threw the keys on the table beside the door. He turned off the TV and started watching a movie, but it wasn't holding his attention. He grabbed his keys again and went out again. He stopped and just started walking. He looked into one of the restaurant seeing once again his father and McGee. They were eating dinner. He turned it off and got out his phone and started dialing. He could see into the restaurant, but they couldn't see him. He watched as his father picked up the phone.

"Jr."

"Father. Are you doing anything now?"

"I'm a little busy now."

"Where are you?"

"Jr. I'm busy."

"That's what you said yesterday and the day before. You're saying that you're too busy to spend time with me?"

"Yes. Look I have to go." He said as he hung up.

He watched as his father put away his phone and began to talk to McGee. Tony stood there for a minute more and then turned to walk back to his car and started to drive away. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and was surprised where he turned up. He looked at Gibbs's house and then turned off his car. He walked up to the door and opened it knowing that Gibbs never locked it. He knew where Gibbs was at this time and he made his way towards the basement. He sat on the bottom of the stairs watching Gibbs sand his boat.

"My father's in town. He's been in town for a couple of days. I called him when he said he was in town, but he said that he was busy. Today I went to the park after I brought an ice cream. I sat down and watched the people and I saw my father and McGee. They were talking like they knew each other. They also laughed and my father patted his back. I went home, but I couldn't really concentrate on the movie I was watching. I had to get out of my apartment, so I went out again. I walked around and looked into one of the restaurants and once again there was my father and McGee. They were eating dinner together. I took out my phone and called him. I asked him is he doing anything and he told me he was busy. I asked him where he was and he told me he was busy. The same thing he told me yesterday and the day before. I asked him if he was too busy to spend time with me and he said yes and then he hung up. What did I do? Was I not a good son? Why would he want to spend time with McGee and not me? I guess McGee's s better son than I ever would be. He's much smarter than I ever will be."

He didn't hear Gibbs as he sat beside him. "Tony If you were my son I would be proud to call you my son. The last time that I talked to I told him to spend time with you. It's not your fault, Tony. You are smart and if you weren't you wouldn't be on my team. The why I don't know, but I'm glad the time that I spend with you. If he doesn't see that then that's his problem."

"Thanks, Gibbs." Tony said as he smiled.

"You hungry?"

" A little."

Gibbs grabbed his own phone and dialed the pizza place that Tony liked and waited for it to arrive. When it did they grabbed plates and watched a movie. They sat in comfortable silence and then after the movie was done Gibbs put the pizza into the refrigerator.

"You know where the bedding is."

Tony looked at Gibbs as he said it and then smiled. "Thanks, Gibbs for everything."

"You're welcome. My door is always open."

"I know." Tony said as he got the pillow and the sheets and blanket.

The End


End file.
